


Uncomfortable Understanding

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Methos a while to "get" it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> As always, I make no money off my fanfic and intend neither harm nor copyright infringements. In fact, I see fanfic as free advertisement for the franchise. The Highlander franchise in particular belongs to me in no way, shape or form, it is owned by Davis/Panzer and maybe some other people.

Methos stood in the door-frame, studying Duncan's features. At last he understood. It had taken him months to realise, but now he knew what had really gone on within Duncan's soul when Steven Keane had challenged him to pay for his wrongdoings.  
MacLeod had been relieved.

The only thing stopping Duncan from fighting had been the wish to spare Keane. Other than that, he had viewed that challenge as his chance to redeem himself.

The shocking part was, Methos not only understood the logic behind this, but he could relate. And now he met his eye, Duncan knew.


End file.
